


Hot and Cold

by HollowShadowWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cryokinetic!Missy, F/F, Pyrokentic!Clara, Superhero!Clara, Supervillain!Missy, basically me doing a thing i saw years ago and finally got off my butt and did it for a good cause, superhero au, with a super unimaginative title. sorry aimee. you're better at it than me lol.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowShadowWolf/pseuds/HollowShadowWolf
Summary: Misffle Superhero AU;“Your OTP having fire and ice powers based on their personalities. Whenever Person B (fire) gets pissed off and riled up, Person A (ice) gives them a tight hug that douses the flame and calms down Person B in a hiss of steam.”





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/gifts).



> Happy birthday to [Aimee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey)! Thank you for giving me a good excuse to do this. Hope your day of birth celebration was a good one. Now go be an adult. It fucking sucks.

__

_In public, they hate each other. Constantly fighting for the upper hand, and wilfully drawing blood as they struggle for dominance; though the hero usually comes out on top._

_In private, they love each other. Constantly fighting for the upper hand, and wilfully drawing blood as they struggle for dominance; though the villain usually comes out on top._

_Hero and Villain. Enemies by day. Lovers by night. Clara will happily win the battles on the outside if it means losing the war against Missy inside._

* * *

 

“Ugh, I cannot  _believe_ him!”

Missy watched from her perch on Clara’s sofa - the same perch she’d been in since sneaking into the hero’s flat after their battle that morning and waiting for her to come home, which she had with a slam of the door and a throwing of her leather jacket onto the nearest chair – as her puppy paced back and forth, arms folded tightly across her chest, rage radiating off her body and her adorable face set in an angry mask. Missy sighed slightly as she leant her cheek on her fingers, icy eyes follow the hero’s back and forth lazily but closely.

“What’s the old owl gone and done now?”

Clara clenched her jaw, eyes gleaming for a moment, before biting her lip, worrying the split in it from that morning subconsciously, as she inhaled and then exhaled in a shuddering breath, trying to get her rising anger under control.

“He found out about us. I don’t know how. I mean we were careful, weren’t we? We didn’t do anything overt in public, and even anything suspicious was always out of surveillance view.” Clara ran a trembling hand through her hair as she rambled, her other arm hugging her chest, her agitation mounting again as she continued to pace. “But he did.” Missy smirked.

“Well the old Doctor is a smart man, we should know that by now. In fact I’m surprised it took him this long. Then again he is generally clueless over personal relationships and obvious signs of flirting so perhaps not. He and his eyebrows have always been more interested in science and machines.” Missy idly moved her gaze back to the book in her lap – Jane Austen  _again_ , why did her puppy always have this out and why didn’t Missy ever find one of the other many book’s the hero had instead of always gravitating to this stupid collection – though her focus was still on Clara as she spoke her next question as nonchalantly as possible. “So what did he say?” Clara scoffed, her other arm unfolding for her chest so she could gesture wildly.

“He had, the  _audacity,_  to tell me to stop seeing you.” Missy raised a brow, her gaze remaining falsely on the open book, while Clara barked an obviously fake laugh, voice dripping with sarcasm as she continued. “Oh no I’m sorry, he didn’t  _tell_  me to leave you. He,  _advised_  me to.” Her shaking hands clenched and unclenched into fists at her side. “How hypocritical is  _that_!? I mean what about  _him_  and his relationship with River?”

Rage wasn’t the only thing radiating off Clara. From the corner of her eye as she continued to pretend to read the words on the page in her lap, she could see the waves of heat coming off Clara’s body as her anger rose – much like when looking off into the distance across the desert sand or down a long road on a hot day. Missy shifted slightly and exhaled softly. Adjusting her legs that were situated under her, she loosened herself from her curled position on the couch should she have to suddenly stand and intervene. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that, but she needed to try and diffuse her puppy’s anger to prevent an embarrassing incident.

“Well it’s not exactly the same,” Missy pointed out with a half shrug, turning the page as Clara gritted her teeth while still pacing, “He’s not a hero and she’s not exactly a villain. More of an anti-hero if we’re honest. Vigilante.” Clara stopped finally stopped and faced the villain.

“I know but  _still_!” Clara flung one arm out in indignant gesticulation, sparks flying out of her open palm. “He can’t tell me what to do. I’m not his student anymore! I can make my own life choices damnitt.” Missy chuckled and looked up at the hero.

“Even if it’s a pretty bad one.” Clara glowered at the other brunette.

“We’ve been  _over_  this Missy,” the hero growled low and threateningly, Missy unable to keep the amused and aroused smirk off her face at the sound. Her puppy was always so adorable when she tried to take charge, even on the battlefield. “Just because we have to fight on the outside doesn’t change how I feel about you. No matter how hard I try. Yes, I’m a hero and you’re a villain, something  _everyone_  reminds of at every turn. And frankly I don’t give a fuck.”

Missy stared wide eyed at the hero standing across from her. While Missy was often adept at hiding her emotions and keeping her classic, and horribly clichéd but oh so enjoyable to portray, ‘ice queen’ façade; Clara wore her emotions on her sleeve and on her face, the pure rawness of it all, much like a building after a blaze, always left Missy a little breathless. She’d laugh at the irony of their power sets matching their personalities if it hadn’t already been painfully pointed out in every news article and magazine editorial to cover their long standing public feud.

However, here and now Clara’s emotions were getting out of control. Missy could see thin tendrils of smoke rising off of the hero’s shoulders. Occasional embers were falling from her violently shaking hands, the villain positive she could hear the tell-tale crackle when the hero’s fingers moved. The thin cut that lay atop the bruise along her cheek bone, another injury Missy had given her that morning – unintentionally of course, their clashes were legendary in there destructiveness to both the environment and each other, Clara bearing the brunt most of the time however, though with very few civilian casualties at her puppy’s insistence – seemed to flicker, like looking into the cracks in molten lava. Most importantly of all, the eyes that always captivated Missy’s attention were practically glowing as if reflecting fire light but from the inside out. Missy knew the grey jumper Clara was wearing was her puppy’s favourite and if she let this outburst carry on and the hero spontaneously combusted… well those big eyes would be awful sad when all that would be left of it would be ash and charred strips of material. And Missy couldn’t have that.

With an exaggerated sigh and eye roll, Missy closed the book and dropped it onto the side table next to the couch, finally uncurling and standing tall, walking towards the hero with purpose. Clara frowned when Missy stood, talking a slight half step back as the villain came towards her, hands clenching into tight fists, the knuckles white, as if sensing what was coming and refusing to let go of her justified anger just yet. However her puppy let the inevitable happen as Missy reached the hero and wrapped her arms around Clara’s tense shoulders, trapping her upper arms in her strong grasp and pulling the other brunette’s head into her chest and resting her chin atop.

There was a loud hissing sound and a wave of steam rose off the pair. Clara sank into the tight hug with a shuddering breath, tension rolling off her small form with the steam, as she brought her arms up and around Missy’s waist, unclenching her fists before gripping handfuls of the villain’s purple blouse at the small of her back.

“I’m sorry the mean old owl made my puppy mad, but mummy’s here to make it all better,” Missy murmured against Clara’s hair before dropping a soft kiss to her hero’s head. Clara burrowed deeper into the villain’s chest as Missy lay her head against Clara’s and began to hum, rocking them both from side to side as one hand came up to stroke her puppy’s hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Clara began to calm down, the indicative heat that had permeated her skin fading to its normal, though still higher than a normal human, level. Missy smiled into the hero’s hair as she felt the change.

“Better?” Clara nodded into her chest. Missy’s grin grew as she pulled away from the hero, gently moving her hands to Clara’s shoulders and pushing her upright, her puppy’s hands leaving Missy’s back to fall at her sides. The villain could see some tears staining her puppy’s cheeks so moved her hands to cup the join at her neck and wipe them away with her thumbs, careful of the wounded one. With that done she made sure Clara’s eyes locked with hers for a moment as she spoke again. “The Doctor just wants to look out for you poppet. You might not be his student but he still cares about you greatly, and I thank him for that. Even if he  _does_  still send you unnecessary trouble.” Clara huffed and shook her head.

“You’re the one usually causing that trouble.”

“I know but still. He only wants what’s best for you. But no matter what he says or suggests, I’ll always be here for you. If that’s what you want.”

Clara smiled and closed her eyes as she nodded within Missy’s grip. She blew out a long breath and looked back up at the villain with those large doe eyes shining, this time with only regular emotion.

“Thank you Missy.”

“Anytime. My Clara.”

After a pause Missy licked her lips and moved her hands from Clara’s face to trail down her arms, brushing lightly over the still intact grey material, before taking Clara’s hands in both of hers.

“Very well then Hot Head,” Missy said as she slowly walked backwards towards the couch, tugging Clara to follow, “What shall we do with our free evening?”

“You’re the one who snuck in here Ice Queen,“ Clara retorted with an eye roll, “I hadn’t planned on anything.”

“Well that’s good,” the villain happily as they reached the edge of the couch and stopped, letting go of Clara’s hands to place one on her waist and the other on her shoulder, flashing her trademark predatory grin. In an instant Missy snuck a leg around Clara’s and pulled, throwing the hero off balance before using her momentum to turn and drop the other brunette onto the couch.

The hero landed with a soft and surprised ‘ _oof_ ’ before a second later it became a gasp as Missy settled into her own position of straddling the younger woman. Missy moved forward so her lips brushed Clara’s, the hero’s free hands finding their place on the villain’s hips.

“Because I have a few of my own,” Missy purred against Clara’s lips before not wasting another second and capturing them in a crushing kiss. Clara clung to Missy, trying to pull the villain closer despite their bodies already being flush. Missy grinned and nipped at Clara’s bottom lip, tasting the addictive smoky tang of the hero’s blood.

Missy pulled away all too soon however, leaving Clara to try and chase her, the move causing the villain to chuckle. Both were already breathless and the fun was only just beginning. Missy moved her hands so she could run one thumb along Clara’s bottom lip and the split in it while the other caressed her wounded cheek. Clara leant into Missy’s touch and whined a little when the villain moved her hands back to the hero’s shoulders.

“It seems Mistress has some making up to do after playing a little too rough with her puppy when trying to rob that bank this morning huh,” Missy said with a pout. She rolled her hips against Clara’s, the move causing the hero’s eyes to flutter shut and mouth to drop open silently. Missy grinned wide. “Wouldn’t you agree poppet?”

Clara’s eyes slowly opened again, pupils blown wide and what was left of the iris glowing faintly as a lazy smile graced her lips. Her puppy managed a brief nod before Missy buried a hand in the hero’s hair and surged forward again.

Cold met hot in a possessive clash of teeth and tongues, and as an affront to science ice would be the one to melt fire. Though fire would get their own back later. Ice would make sure of it.


End file.
